desciclopediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Peixe de Babel
Peixe de Babel (inglês: Babel Fish) é uma ferramenta inútil feita para traduzir textos, mas o criador ser um moron que mereça se queimar no inferno, cuz que sua ferramenta é extremamente dumb. Quem criar esta merda? thumb|right|Intro do jogo traduzido por Peixe de Babel Foi criado pelos povos os mais inteligentes do humanity, e pode somente corretamente ser usado por mafagafos, por stickmans e por mandril Norris. Sabe-se pouco sobre seu criador, mas há alguns indícios que indicam que os GATOS evil do bandido são esse atrás desta ferramenta. Isto é provado, porque o bandido gosta de usar frases mistranslated como o infamous toda sua base é nos pertence. Como trabalha Esta ferramenta stupid traduz cada uma das palavras que você datilografa, um por um, sem considerar a frase e o contexto. Assim, você começa resultados estranhos como esta página inteira. Alguns povos acreditam que esse quem traduzem os textos é realmente um chimp com um dicionário. Exemplo da tradução Richter: Monster do dado! Você não pertence neste mundo! Dracula: Não era por minha mão que eu uma vez estou dado outra vez a carne. Eu fui chamado aqui pelos seres humanos que desejam me pagar o tributo. Richter: Tributo? Você rouba almas dos homens, e faz-lhes seus escravos! Dracula: Talvez o mesmos podiam ser ditos de todas as religiões... Richter: Suas palavras estão vazias como sua alma. O mal da humanidade necessita um savior tal como você. Dracula: Que é um homem? Uma pilha pequena miserável dos segredos? Mas bastantes conversa, têm em você! Metallica - Um Eu não posso recordar qualquer coisa Não pode dizer se isto é verdadeiro ou ideal Interior que profundo da pena eu sinto para gritar Este silêncio terrível para-me Agora que a guerra está completamente comigo Eu estou acordando, mim não posso ver Aquela lá não é muita esquerda de mim Nada é real mas dor agora Prenda minha respiração como eu desejo para a morte Oh por favor o deus, acorda-me Para trás no woumb é muito demasiado real Na vida das bombas que eu devo sentir Mas não pode olhar para a frente para revelar Olhe ao tempo em que eu viverei Os mortos ao tubo esse furam em mim Apenas como uma novidade do guerra tempo Amarrado às máquinas que me fazem ser Corte esta vida fora de mim Prenda minha respiração como eu desejo para a morte Oh por favor o deus, acorda-me Agora o mundo é ido mim é apenas um Oh o deus ajuda-me a prender minha respiração como eu desejo para o deus da morte oh por favor, ajuda-me Escuridão que encarcera me Tudo que eu ver: horror absoluto Eu não posso viver Eu não posso morrer Prendido em mim mesmo O corpo é minha pilha de terra arrendada A mina antipessoal tomou minha vista Tomado meu discurso Tomado minha audição Tomado meus braços Tomado meus pés Tomado minha alma Esquerda mim com vida no inferno Ligações externas *Ofício de sítio Ver também * Google Translate * All your base are belong to us Categoria:AAAAA Categoria:Páginas que se parecem com o que elas são en:Babelfish fr:Babelfish